The Odd Dream and A New Awakening
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: [Complete] Shippo has a very strange dream that needs an answer and the dream involves... Sesshomaru? What did Shippo dream about? R
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

The Odd Dream and A New Awakening  
  
~This is a fair warning. This is extremely weird and well freaky. I did it to get back at two of my friends so don't flame me!!!  
  
He began to toss and turn in his nightmare. He would of never expected this at all. He looked up after seeing all of his friends get attack by the Lord of the Western Lands. Oddly enough Sesshomaru didn't attack him after knocking everyone out or killing everyone else he stopped right in front of him. His eyes softened for some reason and it began to freak him out he was scared to death of the stoic demon. 'Why was he doing this?' Sesshomaru bent down over him. "Inuyasha..." he pause for a brief moment. "he never told you about..." He didn't finish. "Didn't tell me what?" his soft voice crackled. He was scared and nervous. "I don't know how you're going to take this, but you're my son." Shippo took in a deep breath. "How is that possible? I remember my father." Sesshomaru looked at the little fox child. "I gave you Bankathrosi (I have no clue what Shippo's parents names are so I made one up) for protection and security. The day the Thunder Brothers attacked was the day that I was about to pick you up so we could be father and son. Yes, your mother was a fox demon and you remind me of her. You resemble her the most. I can see how you passed of as a kitsune all of your life. I was actually hiding the fact I was fighting Inuyasha. I was fighting to get you back, but Inuyasha claims that you would be better with that human that follows him everywhere. You are my son." Shippo stared up at the demon lord. Then he woke up from this dream. Shippo jumped. 'It was a dream.' he thought. He looked up at Inuyasha who in a tree. 'Could it be true?' Shippo bounded for the tree that Inuyasha was in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I can still make this go either way. Shippo could be Sesshomaru's son or not. Review to tell me what you think! NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! (A Solitary Voice has a reason to flame me, but she's the only one!) This will only be two chapters! 


	2. Chapter 2: The New Awakening

Chapter 2  
  
Shippo climbed up the tree that Inuyasha was in. He quietly snuck onto the branch Inuyasha was on and sat in front of him. It was time for them to talk in a more adult like manner. He, also, had to push his fear from seeing the others died aside. He shook the thought from his mind. Inuyasha heard a noise and opened his eyes. In front of him was Shippo. "What do you want, brat?" Shippo sighed. "I had this dream." Inuyasha said, "So. Why would I care about that?" Shippo said, "Well, it involved Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gave Shippo an odd look. "And..." Shippo looked away. "Well, I was wondering if it was true." Inuyasha asked, "What?" Shippo took a breath. "Is Sesshomaru my father?" Inuyasha stared at Shippo for a minute. He wasn't trying to be funny. The kid was actually being serious. "Shippo, you don't have to be afraid." Shippo couldn't believe it. Sesshomaru was his father?!? Inuyasha continued. "It's not true. Sesshomaru isn't your father. Trust me. I would know. You are a full fox demon. I can tell that just by your smell." Shippo sighed. 'Thank goodness, but it would be cool if Inuyasha was my uncle.' Shippo looked up at Inuyasha. "Is there something else kid?" Shippo was wondering if he should answer. 'But Inuyasha will think I'm a wimp if I tell him I'm scared cause of the dream.' Shippo shook his head and climbed down. He settled back down next to Kagome.  
  
"What are you doing up, Shippo?" Kagome whispered as she yawned. "I had a nightmare." Inuyasha heard this from the tree and tried his best not to laugh. He didn't want Shippo to think he was laughing at him, but it was funny that he thinks Sesshomaru being his father is a nightmare. "What was it about?" Kagome asked quietly. Shippo thought, 'Should I tell her about Sesshomaru being my father deal? No.'"We were being attacked and everyone was injured except for me. I was so scared. Why can I ever help when everyone is in trouble?" Inuyasha thought, 'So that was the other thing on his mind.' Kagome motioned for Shippo to come to her. "It's okay, Shippo." Kagome began humming a tune as Shippo sat down in Kagome's lap. 'This used to help me go to sleep when I was scared. I'll see if it works on him.' She began to sing like her mother did to her.  
  
"There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you."  
  
She looked down at Shippo. He wasn't quite asleep yet so she kept on singing.  
  
"It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear.  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you."  
  
Kagome smiled as she saw Shippo sleeping peacefully in her lap. It was a nice thing for her to see. It did seem to work on little kids(the singing). She ruffled his hair before setting him off of her lap onto her sleeping bad. This part of the song she thought fit her a little bit.  
  
"Lord knows  
  
Dreams are hard to follow  
  
But don't let anyone  
  
Tear them away  
  
Hold on  
  
There will be tomorrow  
  
In time  
  
You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you."  
  
Kagome sighed after she finished the song. It was so true. Shippo needed to feel that hero that is inside him and she needed to find a way to follow her dreams and not let anyone tear them away. She needed to find a way to tell Inuyasha her feelings, but how?  
  
Suddenly, a loud thump was hear beside her. She jumped a bit until she realized it was Inuyasha who had just jumped out of the tree. "You scared me half to death." she said, placing a hand over her heart as she tried to slow down her heartbeat. Inuyasha said, "I think that song help Shippo a lot." He added an afterthought, 'It helped me to realized something too.' The lyrics repeated in his head.   
  
He looked at Kagome who was now trying to hide her blush. "You heard me singing?" He nodded. She turned even more red as a result. "I think it really did help him." Inuyasha nodded. "In a way it helped me too." Kagome gave him a look. "What do you mean?" He sighed. "I mean it made me come to realize something." Kagome said, "Oh yeah. What is it?" Inuyasha pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug. "It made me realize how much you mean to me." Kagome's heart began to leap again. He repeated the words.   
  
"It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear."  
  
"Kagome that was exactly how I felt until I met you, but now I guess since I'm with you my emptiness has disappeared." he said quietly into her ear. Kagome said, "I guess we share the same feeling then." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome then realized how perectly the song fit for Inuyasha, Shippo, and herself and how it help them to see things that they never saw before. For Inuyasha, it was something different. For the first time, he was able to admit the feelings kept up for so long and for the first time he didn't face the world alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Is that an ending you wanted??? I could make an alternate ending if you want me to. 


End file.
